dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Horrific Cell Games/@comment-31221286-20170613151331
For f2p players that only have a few solid characters, I did this event on super no problem. I will explain my team and what substitutions you could make (the team is very flexible and as long as f2p players have spent most of their stones on summons they should have enough strong cards to clear this). Leader: PHY Vegito Blue, Friend PHY Vegito Blue (both dokkan). Others: AGL SS3 Goku, TEQ SS3 Gotenks, STR SS Goku, STR SS Gotenks, STR SS Goku (GT). What is important is that you only use super cards (for the leader skills) and you want to try to stick to super saiyans as best as possible (for the link skills). Unfortunately this strategy can't use any broly characters (I just got the old STR Broly which would be good for clearing the Jrs but Vegito does just fine there). It doesn't matter what super saiyans you take, but you need TWO heavy hitters in addition to your leader. This will be enought o nullify the healing cell gets. I happened to have TEQ Gotenks and AGL SS3 Goku, but AGL Super Vegito, STR SS Gogeta, TEQ LR Goku (idk about his links though), etc are also fine. You *might* be able to get by with only 1 of these rather than 2 also, so as long as you used all those free dragon stones for summons, you should probably have at least 1 of these characters. The other 3 super saiyans are there for ki links and they don't do much damage so anything is fine. Now the most critical piece, the leader. Vegito Blue is pretty important as he ki boosts your entire team and raises their Hp, atk, and def. I would say that the ki and Hp parts are the most important there, so if you have a super saiyan that raises ki for all types (or the types you end up using) and hp for the same you should be fine. Idk if that exists, so absent that you could do one of the following: Put STR Gogeta or LR Goku as leader (and then have another hard hitter for support), or use LR Piccolo (the UR might be ok) as leader for the HP and because he is an excellent blocker. Formation is easy: Get Vegito Blue + 1 heavy hitter in both of your rotations and have the 3 Super Saiyans that are there merely for links in the 3rd spot to rotate (if you use piccolo he would be in one of the first two slots). Avoid both vegito blue together or both of your non-leader heavy hitters together. Also make sure your Vegitos block as much as possible, especially in the cell jr phase since we arent bringing other AOE to the fight (broly isnt a super type). Items: Senzu, Dende, Baba, Ghost Usher. Most games I use 1-2 senzus and 1 baba, sometimes as little as 1 senzu though. Occassionally you need more (bad ki spawns/poor initial team setup). The ghost usher is there for comfort, but any of the damage reduction items should also be fine (Iccarus/Whis/etc). Make sure to senzu before the round on STR Cell and feel free to leave Vegito Blue to block the most hits from slot 1 or 2 and if cell ults use a baba after you restart. All those counter atks add up. If you are out of baba and he is in nuking range that is the one case I might use the usher, but it's not really needed.